The 5 Team's Great Mission
by fireshark142
Summary: With the war raging on, one of teams left on defense duty in each of the five villages have traveled to meet up and deal with rising terrorist and rebel threats, as well as destroying the last of the Akatsuki hideouts. Combining forces to support the alliance, this story tells of what happens in the areas closer to home during the war with original and creative characters.
1. Introdution- Pt 1

"Why do _we _have to go though?! We're the strongest team in the village, we should be staying here to protect it, not taking some stupid collaboration mission! Don't you think so too, Genuri?"

"Look Tedori, currently we are the strongest team in the village, but that's only because the all jonin or chunin teams are out fighting. This mission is important, and there are still other genin and a few chunin still left if we leave!"

"Both of you shut up!" Karina shouts. "I'm team leader and I say that we're going on this mission, so shut up Tedori! This is an important mission and a good idea, so of course we're being sent, we are the current strongest team and we have to make a good impression, okay? Now no more complaining!"

Karina was red in the face and yelling by now, and Tedori had turned her head away to try and tune the lecture out.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Now put your stupid new headband on and let's go already then!"

Genuri smiled. After some on Lord Bee's team, Tedori was the most annoying ninja in the Hidden Cloud to ever exist. Although, like she had said, since they were team Z, they were the last alphabet team in the village and therefore the strongest. They had been chosen to represent the Hidden Cloud village in a collaborative mission by all five villages in the Shinobi Alliance. Each village was sending one team that had been left behind to help guard the village during the war.

But problems had arisen outside the villages that needed dealing with, and since each village had left behind at least four team made up of genin and chunin, it was decided that each village would send one team. _That's right,_ Genuri thought_, we have to be on our best behavior. _He turned to look at his squabbling teammates. _I just hope none of the other teams have anyone who also wanted to fight in the war…_

"Bani! Kirano! Where the hell have you been!? We got a mission!", Tanero shouted. She jumped off the wall above Bani's head and did a perfect flip, landing on the lake below with barely a sound. She turned on her teammates and smiled.

"Look alive you idiots! We get to leave and go fight some evil jerks! Doesn't that make you excited?" Kirano looked at Bani, shrugging. "A mission would be fun," he said nervously. "Maybe I could get some more experience."

Bani smiled at him. "That's the spirit! Now, I'm assuming that I'm team leader, yeah?" Tanero sighed. "Yes, you annoying fool, you are, now let me brief you about the mission already, we gotta go like now!"

The three ninja took off running across the lake toward the village, where they would receive a new headband for their leader and more mission info. As they ran, Kirano started wondering what kind of mission this would turn out to be...

"Karin! Have you seen Benri?" Karin turned, watching Renno skid to a stop in front of her. " Haven't seen him since the briefing. You know how he gets all moody, he'll be here soon." "It's not that," Renno panted.

"I think he went to try and change himself to mission leader. He took my headband!" Karin sighed. "That idiot. What are we gonna do with-" "Have no fear!", a voice shouted, "I am here now to lead you blundering fools to victory!"

A ninja jumped down in front of Karin and Renno, then turned to face them with a crazy grin on his face. "See?" He cried, turning his arm so they could see the new headband on his arm. "I told you I could convince them!" Karin gulped, and Renno groaned.

"Fine, fine, you're the leader of the mission, let's just go! This means you have to talk to the Chunin leaders of the other teams by yourself now, okay?" Renno said. "Well, at least now we're unique." Karin said with a sad smile.

"We're probably the only team that will have a Genin as leader."


	2. Introduction- Pt 2

"A collaborative mission?!" Doku exclaimed. "Oh man. This sounds like SO much work." He sighed and stopped walking. Shimari stopped and turned to face him.

"What? Finally realizing with your genius brain that this is a great plan to strengthen the five nations even more?" Doku looked up in surprise, then smirked.

"Heh. My bad. Even though you're a former member, the ANBU's intelligence always surprises me, especially since-" "Since none of them are in the Nara clan like you? Well sorry, Doku, but your genius is infectious. I hope you can live with it."

Shimari grinned, then starting walking off again. "Come on, you lazy ass, we have to get Geno for the mission. We can't go with only a two-man cell. Oh, and I've already taken the position of leader, so don't worry, we won't need to ask our only genin to suffer the horrors of leading."

Doku groaned.

"Whatever. Why do we need to go? There are other teams still left in the village. Unless…" "Wait for it." Shimari said. Doku looked up. "What's the mission?"

Shimari smiled. "Finally, the smart question. We don't know yet, the mission details will be revealed when all five teams are present at the rendezvous point. Now, we have to go because our Team 4's skill set is apparently well suited for this mission. So my fire, your ridiculously weak shadows, and Geno's Byakugan. We also have to have the leaders of each cell wear these."

She held up a headband and showed it to Doku. He squinted, then widened his eyes. Leaning back, he looked upward and sighed again while Shimari put her headband on. _Well,_ he thought, _it looks like I can't get out of it._

Tegiri was sitting on a pole. This would be completely normal, if not for the fact that the pole was made entirely out of stiff sand. Tegiri was meditating with her fists pressed together in front of her, and a look of concentration on her face. The pole was wobbling slightly, and little grains of sand were falling all over the roof. Tegiri started breathing heavily.

_Come on, _she thought. _It's only been two minutes! I can surely hold it for- _"Hey, Tegiri! We're leaving for the mission, don't make me carry you there!", a distant voice cried. Tegiri's eyes snapped open, and the sand pole crumbled, landing her flat on her butt on the rooftop. "Owww." she said. She stood up and look over the edge of the roof at her teammate. "Domari, I know we have the mission now! I was just practicing! It's a joint mission, so someone from the Leaf village will be there, and…"

Tegiri trailed off with a distracted look on her face. Domari sighed. She jumped up next to Tegiri and said, "Listen, Tegiri, I keep telling you, that's all in the past. Just don't get your hopes up, and keep an open mind." She turned and jumped back down off the roof. She turned back around and and put a cocky grin on her face. "Now get your ass in gear! We gotta get our idiot leader Rangiru and leave already!"

She pointed up at Tegiri. "Now come on and-" A hand knocked the back of her head, causing her to cut off her sentence and stumble forward a bit. She whipped around, baring her teeth in anger, then stopped, grinning again. "Well speak of the devil." "Really Domari," Rangiru said, putting on his new headband and pulling it tight. "I do seriously wonder why we let you become Tegiri's teacher when you're not even a jonin. Hey Tegiri! Let's go!" He called.

Tegiri started with surprise and jumped off the roof. She took a rigid posture and saluted Rangiru. "YES SIR!" She yelled. Domari burst out laughing. Rangiru put his face with his hand, sighing. "Great. A maniac chunin and a genin who's too eager to please. This ought to be another interesting mission for our team…"


	3. Chapter 3- 1st Meeting

Jumping through the trees, Geno looked around, trying to observe what his teammates were doing. Shimari was in front, as usual, her headband trailing out a few inches behind her. Geno had often asked how it never got in the way, and Shimari had asked him if his weapons pouch ever got in the way. He had puzzled over that for nearly a week, then kept asking when she refused to answer. She had finally given him a straight answer, simply stating that "It's worth the bad because the good makes up for it."

A moan from behind interrupted Geno's train of thought and stopped him in his tracks. He looked over at Shimari, who nodded, then made a hand sign. "Byakugan!" he said. Scanning around the trees and animals, he saw Shimari scanning around the area in a search pattern, and about ten meters behind them, Doku was laying down on a branch, a kunai knife stuck in his arm.

"Ten meters south. Tree limb two meters higher than us. Doku's injured." he reported. "Enemies?" Shimari asked. "None." Geno replied. Shimari nodded, then jumped over to Doku. Geno watched as she lifted him up, propping his head on her shoulder. She looked over the kunai wound, then pulled the knife out. Doku shifted as Shimari quickly bandaged the wound, then pulled Doku into a standing position.

She jumped back too Geno and laid their teammate on the branch. "The wound is deep. He's not going to die, but without a medical ninja, there could be major muscle damage that could become long-term if not handled right." Shimari said. She sighed. Geno looked over as she stood up, looking around again. Then suddenly, she disappeared. Geno tensed, then relaxed as she reappeared seconds later with an unconscious ninja over her shoulder. She dropped him on the branch, and Geno gasped as he saw the headband.

It was a Sand ninja, and familiar looking one at that. Geno couldn't quite place it, but he could've sworn that he knew the girl. Shimari glanced over at Geno, then back at the girl's face. "It wasn't me." she said. Geno blinked. "What?" "I wasn't the one that knocked her unconscious. She was to our left for the last two minutes, following us. She was barely conscious, like she'd been drugged. I don't think she attacked Doku, but she passed out right before I got to her." Shimari said. Geno looked down, trying to process everything.

They had just started the mission a day ago, and now this… He looked up suddenly as a realization hit him. He looked over at Shimari, the words on his lips, but then froze. There was a look of concentration on her face like he'd never seen. Her eyes were darting around in every direction, and she was slowly rising to a crouch position. "Sh-Shimari?" Geno said. Shimari held up two fingers, then silently pointed in two different directions. Geno quickly activated his byakugan, then gasped.

There were two chakra networks just thirty meters away from them, one on their right and one diagonally left and above them. Shimari was standing now, and had a kunai knife in her hand. She raised it, then suddenly flung it down toward her feet. It landed with a _thunk _right next to the unconscious girl's face, making her flinch in her sleep. Shimari's eye scanned the area again, darting left, up, then back forwards again. "Hate to say it, but that was actually pretty smart. Can't say I've seen chakra strings this close in a while, but decent plan. Except…"

Shimari reached for the knife in the special sheath across her lower back, and swung it around herself lightning fast. Geno reached up and caught what she had cut right before it disintegrated -chakra strings. Dozens of them had been places all around them, silently and without Geno noticing. He cursed himself. _The all-seeing Byakugan, yeah right, only if you can actually USE it_, he thought. Geno wasn't adept with the Byakugan yet, and often missed smaller signs of chakra. Shimari smiled, sheathing her chakra blade without a sound.

She coughed, then announced, "I'll say this one more time- please come out. If I'm correct, then I don't want to hurt you, and I sure don't want to hurt your teammate after you already knocked her out."


	4. Chapter 4- Contact

Domari sighs. _All this just had to happen, didn't it? Rangiru will never let me hear the end of this!_ And with that thought in mind, she stood, released her jutsu and jumped down to the branch in front of the Leaf ninja. She observed them, noting that the one with the red hair showed no reaction to her sudden appearance and was now looking over her with scorching eyes. The boy with the pale eyes was unbinding Tegiri's hands. He seemed almost uneasy, as if worked up by something. Domari turned her attention back to the Sand ninja girl as Rangiru landed in front of her. He stood, squinted, then sighed. He turned to Domari. "You get us into the worst situations, you know that?" Domari just smiled, resting a hand on her hips and raising an eyebrow. "Well, _fearless leader, _don't you need to thank the boy you stuck with a kunai?" Geno stiffened. _They attacked Doku? I thought… _He looked up at Shimari, who was staring at the newcomer. "You're the leader of this cell, correct?" She asked. He turned, then caught a glimpse of her headband. "It seems you are as well. Let me guess. Chunin? I happen to be as well." Shimari smiled. "Take a guess. You'll never believe me unless I show you." Rangiru stiffened. That was a barely concealed threat. _She's a Chunin at the very least, probably Jonin or higher. To say that with such confidence about a battle that would have to be two on one… She's either crazy or very dangerous, and she doesn't seem crazy… _Rangiru cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts. "You've been assigned to the collaborative mission, correct?" Shimari nodded. "Ah. My apologies for attacking your comrade. Tegiri went after him to...ask him some questions, and I thought she was trying to engage him in battle. If you would permit us, may we see Tegiri?" Shimari narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong with what had just said. "Here." she said. She grabbed Tegiri and reappeared in front of the Sand ninja in the same second. Domari tensed, feeling nervous. _I anticipated she would move when she grabbed Tegiri, but it was like she just teleported! I must be very cautious around her. She seems...powerful. _Domari took a step forward and laid Tegiri on the branch gently. As Shimari watched, she slapped Tegiri. Hard. Geno winced as he heard the sound, and Rangiru flinched as he saw the red mark appear on Tegiri's face as her eyes snapped open. Her eyes darted wildly around, taking in her teammates and the Leaf ninja on the other branch, as well as the one staring at her. _She looks scary, _she thought, _and the others… that one looks like he's from the Hyuuga clan, and the other…_ her eyes settled on Doku, and she bit down to keep herself from gasping out loud. _He-He looks like he's fr-from th-the Nara clan! _Tegiri's mind reeled with thoughts, trying to figure out what to do. Shimari looked at the girl's face, taking in her reactions. She looked at Geno, then signaled for him to wake Doku up. He prodded him in the shoulder gently, making him moan. He opened his eyes looking over at Geno and yawning. He rubbed his eyes sitting up. "I was having a good nap, you jerk." Geno sighed with exasperation and sat back. Tegiri smiled, then stopped as she felt a tightness on her shoulder. She sat up, moaning slightly. Rangiru pulled her up by her arm, patting her down. Shimari watched as he did this noticing Domari make a hand sign. Domari gasped as a fist hit her stomach, knocking the air out of her. A kunai appeared of nowhere, digging into her shirt and thrusting her backwards into Tegiri. Before either of them could react, three more kunai stuck into their clothing, pinning them against the tree. Rangiru thrust him arms out, pulling his chakra strings taunt. The red haired Leaf ninja had disappeared, which set his nerves on edge. He felt the chakra strings to his right tense up slightly, and he yanked in that direction. He grinned as one of the kunai on the string brushed something, leaving a small cut on whoever had triggered it. _Looks like someone might die soon, _he thought.


End file.
